customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
VeggieTales (Jomaribryan's version)
VeggieTales is a children's animated series created by Big Idea featuring anthropomorphic vegetables in stories conveying moral themes based on Christianity. This show seems to be most popular, but despite fans' doubts it was going to continue running, it was eventually cancelled around 2018. History The show was created by Phil Vischer and Mike Nawrocki when they wanted to create a series of videos teaching children about stories and lessons from the Bible, while making it fun and entertaining. Phil originally started out in 1990 when he wanted to use candy bars as a basis. However, his wife objected the idea as she thought it was a bad influnce on kids. So he drew a cucumber and thought that was the best choice, vegetables. He chose these objects as he said they were easy to animate as compared to characters with limbs, clothes, or hair because of the limitations on 3D graphics during the early 90s. Phil then joined with Mike Nawrocki, who they both did puppet shows in Bible college. Phil did one on "The Princess and the Pea," but telling it from the pea's perspective, but never made it as a puppet show. Ultimately, the sketches Phil drew became the basis for VeggieTales. The name itself came from Mike Nawrocki, as he felt it was a good title as it was about vegetables telling stories. While Toy Story is considered the first animation film to use computer imagery for film, VeggieTales is the first video series using that type of animation prior to the film's release. The series started with only either one or two episode(s) per year, until the company grew and produced three videos per year as of 2014. Since then, no new episodes of the series have been produced, likely due to Big Idea being too busy making and focusing on the Netflix series. In 2014, shortly after the release of Beauty and the Beet (the last episode to feature the original look of the characters), Netflix released 11 minute shorts exclusively along with new redesigns of the original cast. In a recent podcast, Phil says that they have colored iris' (similar to the Sonic the Hedgehog series) and their mouths are more dynamic. He also says that Archibald's hair looks swirly. Cancelation Following the release of Noah's Ark, Big Idea had not announced any new episodes of the show, seemingly focusing solely on the aforementioned VeggieTales in the House series. Mike Nawrocki and Phil Vischer also announced that they will no longer be working on VeggieTales as nothing is currently in production. On July 1, 2018, Vischer explained on Twitter that the team that specifically produced home video releases was dismissed in 2015, while the Netflix series team wrapped up their work in summer 2017. Big Idea's headquarters in Nashville was shut down shortly afterward. According to Phil, he stated that Big Idea's employees continue to work for Big Idea and have not been laid off. Episodes #Where's God When I'm S-Scared? #God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! #Are You My Neighbor? #Rack, Shack and Benny #Dave and the Giant Pickle #The Toy That Saved Christmas #Very Silly Songs! #Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space! #Josh and the Big Wall! #Madame Blueberry #The End of Silliness? #Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed #King George and the Ducky #Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen #Lyle the Kindly Viking #The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown #Jonah Sing-Along Songs and More! #The Star of Christmas #The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment! #The Ballad of Little Joe #An Easter Carol #A Snoodle's Tale #Sumo of the Opera #Duke and the Great Pie War #Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush #Lord of the Beans #Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler #LarryBoy and the Bad Apple #Gideon: Tuba Warrior #Moe and the Big Exit #The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's #Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue #Abe and the Amazing Promise #Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Noah's Umbrella #Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving #Pistachio - The Little Boy That Woodn't #Sweetpea Beauty #It's a Meaningful Life #Twas The Night Before Easter #Princess and the Popstar #The Little Drummer Boy #Robin Good and His Not-So-Merry Men #The Penniless Princess #The League of Incredible Vegetables #The Little House That Stood #MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle #Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas #Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier #Celery Night Fever #Beauty and the Beet #Noah's Ark Feature Films #Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie #The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie Other Languages *[http://de.bigidea.wikia.com/wiki/VeggieTales VeggieTales (German)] *[http://es.bigidea.wikia.com/wiki/VeggieTales VeggieTales (Spanish)] *[http://pt-br.bigidea.wikia.com/wiki/Os_Vegetais Os Vegetais (Brazilian Portuguese)] *VeggieTales (Norwegian dub) References #↑ Phil Vischer on Twitter: "Big Idea still exists. The HQ office in Nashville closed. Several people still work out of their homes managing social media and other deals. There could still be more veggies...." Category:Kids animation Category:Kids animated series Category:Kids series Category:Smile of a Child Shows Category:Qubo Shows